


Serenata

by Ibbyliv



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Cats, Epistolary, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, Letters, M/M, Reconciliation, Sadness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibbyliv/pseuds/Ibbyliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Grantaire<br/>My therapist told me to write down everything I wanted to tell you. I declare bullshit. I never want to write to you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grantaire<br/>It was like a joke when we said goodbye. I took your record player, you took my fridge. You took the sheets and I took the begonia. I don’t want to see you again. We fucked up, mon chou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grantaire<br/>I don’t care for you. I don’t want to see you again. I just wanted to tell you that tonight the cat gave birth.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenata

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour BUT I don't deserve any credit for this fic, because it is completely in the lines of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smlk1cuUi7c) beautiful Greek song. Even if you don't know Greek you can listen to it, her voice is beautiful and I grew up with it. It's about a woman who blames the man she broke up with for leaving their cat who gave birth and left to go and find him. Some parts of the fic are mine, some are just inspired or even translated from the actual song, so I know it's not something I should be proud of, but I couldn't not do it because it fitted E and R SO MUCH.

_Grantaire_

_My therapist told me to write down everything I wanted to tell you. I declare bullshit. I never want to write to you again._

_Grantaire_

_It was like a joke when we said goodbye. I took your record player, you took my fridge. You took the sheets and I took the begonia. I don’t want to see you again. We fucked up,_ p’tit chou.

_Grantaire_

_I just wanted to tell you that the cat gave birth._

_Grantaire_

_I feel like a parent going through the empty nest syndrome. Remember when we found her, a tiny baby herself, shivering in the rain? Remember when you brought her home and I screamed and called her a vicious monster? Of course you don’t. But she does, Grantaire, she does. She’s all grown up now, a woman, a mother, and she’ll never forget how she loved you, how it felt to curl on your lap and sleep, how you watched crappy talent shows together and how you danced to sappy 50s music. The 50s were shit, I always told you. I don’t give a shit for the music and the fashion when there was sexism and racism and homophobia. I’m sure the cat agreed with me._

_Grantaire_

_Remember when she wanted to eat our food? When she tried to catch a cookie lying flat on the floor but couldn’t fit it in her mouth? When we found her sticking her paws in the marmalade jar and licking the soup from your plate with her tiny tongue? I always said we should be more strict parents._

_Grantaire_

_Do you eat enough?_

_Grantaire_

_It’s raining. It’s been over a year, isn’t it? It was raining the night we found her. She hates rain ever since. She sits by the window and scratches my knitting wool, all grumpy and scared._

_Grantaire_

_It was raining the night you left._

_Grantaire_

_Are you warm?  
We used to be warm_

_Grantaire_

_Remember when I was afraid of her? When I hissed back every time she tried to climb on my pyjama pants? You used to laugh at how alike we were. You used to say I stretched like a cat every morning, and insisted I was just jealous she got more cuddle time with you than I did._

_Grantaire_

_I was._

_Grantaire_

_When it would get bad she would curl with you and lick your thighs. You would press her against your chest and sometimes you would cry. I knew to leave you two alone. You needed this. Both of you._

_Grantaire_

_I was secretly thankful to her._

_Grantaire_

_Don’t you miss her?_

_Grantaire_

_I don’t miss you. I don’t want to see you again. I just want to tell you that the cat gave birth tonight._

_Grantaire_

_Nothing would have happened if we named her Thermidor. You wanted to name her Bailey’s. Such an awful name. We’re lucky Jehan stopped us both._

_Grantaire_

_She made two fluffy kittens and left them on the kitchen tiles. They look hazy, lost. I named one of them Vincent. Remember when we had a poster over the sofa?_ The Café Terrace on the Place du Forum. _See? I was a good student. Serenata tore it with her claws when you left._

_Grantaire_

_I named the other kitten Bailey’s._

_Grantaire_

_How dared you laugh at me when I said I couldn’t, because it was like having sex in front of a child? Do you feel proud and successful as a parent? Serenata is lucky you left. You were a bad influence._

_Grantaire_

_I hear you got a puppy. I hear your therapist told you to. Fuck you, Grantaire._

_Grantaire_

_I’m glad you started therapy. I started therapy too. I hope it’s helping you because it doesn’t do shit for me._

_Grantaire_

_I just hope you’re okay_

_Grantaire_

_I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_  
 _I hate you_

_Grantaire_

_It’ll be Christmas soon. Remember what happened to our last Christmas tree? Serenata blamed it on you. She claimed you were drunk. I’m angry I didn’t believe her._

_Grantaire_

_Don’t drink. Please don’t drink. Please please please please_

_Grantaire_

_I used to get angry because she slept in my slippers. I wish she’d fit in my slippers now. She only fits in your socks drawer. Too bad for her there are no socks to warm her up._

_Grantaire_

_I wish you’d have taken the Christmas tree the way you took the fridge._

_Grantaire_

_Fuck you_

_Grantaire_

_I wonder where you are. I wonder if you remember. You were saying_  
 _“Serenata n’aie pas peur, for you’ll always be my cat_  
 _I will never with another fall in love”_

_Grantaire_

_She was right to not believe you._

_Grantaire_

_The day you left she was scared by your suitcase. You attempted to calm her down and amuse her by rolling the rollers but she was scared._

_Grantaire_

_She became a mother in your socks drawer. She left me to come to you. Tell me what to do, I feel lost like her kittens._

_Grantaire_

_I don’t care for you. I don’t want to see you again. I just wanted to tell you that tonight the cat gave birth._

_Grantaire_

_Dark news for Serenata. She misses the marinades you cooked for her. You don’t care where she lives, you don’t care where she is._

_Grantaire_

_Adieu mon coeur, the joke is over. I bought another fridge. Buy another doormat for your dog. Find another cat. Every now and then just spare a thought for Serenata._

_Grantaire_

_I don’t want to see you again, mon chou we fucked up._

_I just wanted to tell you that tonight we lost the cat._

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: here is an English translation of the song.  
> http://www.stixoi.info/stixoi.php?info=Translations&act=details&t_id=18076


End file.
